Light of the Sea
by CintaAnime4ever
Summary: Ryuki is assigned to protect Kai from terrorists. Can she forget his betrayal ten years ago and forgive him? Can Kai convince her to love him again? KaixOC.
1. CHAPTER ONE

Author's note: I have decided to take a break from my Wildbloods series because I'm suffering from serious writer's block. Instead I came up with this story plot from some novel I've read. Please read and review. No harsh comments please. Thank you.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own the beyblade characters though I wish to own Kai and Tala so don't sue ^_^. Tsukiro Ryuki is definitely mine and so is Tsukiro Hikari.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Colombia, Argentina.  
  
Commander Alejandro and his team of men had secured the perimeter outside Roberto Adamo, a notorious Mafia gangster's mansion. They were waiting for the anti terrorist backup team to arrive.  
  
Earlier that day they had received a telegram stating that the NATI team had set off at early dawn. They were assumed to arrive after two hours later.  
  
"Two hours? Do you think they still have time to make it?" asked the commander to his captain.  
  
"They might. I heard that this team is led by Light. Each of them is the black star of the terrorists." Replied the captain.  
  
"Light? Such a lovely name. I really hope that they can make it in time." The commander was sweating profusely as he watched the silent and cold mansion.  
  
A few hours ago, they had received info from a reliable source saying that Roberto had arranged for a meeting with Carlos Rodriguez, one of the most powerful terrorist in Columbia. It's said that they were dealing with guns and atomic weapons.  
  
An hour later, three shadows crept quietly into the mansion. Their swift but silent steps brought them closer to their target.  
  
"Shadow, find out the location of the meeting. Dark, destroy their escape route."  
  
"What about you, Light?"  
  
"Oh, I'm just gonna kick their ass." Grinned Light. "All must be done within 30 minutes is that clear starting now...and be careful."  
  
"Yeah Ma! What ever."  
  
"Shut your mouth, old woman."  
  
The three dots then separated to do their stuff. Unknown to them a micro camera was watching their every move.  
  
"Light, this will be the last time you spoil my plans." Said Roberto, grinning evilly as he stared at the television.  
  
"Kill her, Dinaldo."  
  
"Yes sir." Dinaldo used the secret passage to head where Light was hiding. He intended to kill her swiftly and noiselessly. But before he could take aim, he was shot in the head. His men too were now corpses on the floor.  
  
"Fuck you Shadow, your actions are getting faster. You should have at least let me have him." Scowled Light pointing towards Dinaldo's body.  
  
"Sorry. Didn't mean to spoil your fun." Shadow blowed at his gun and did not seemed bothered.  
  
"Hey duty on call here." Said Dark impatiently.  
  
"Yeah, yeah!" said the other two.  
  
They kept well out of the micro cameras sight as they proceed to do their job.  
  
"Time's nearly up. But there still no sign of the NATI team." The commander looked at his watch anxiously.  
  
"It's nearly morning. Maybe...look, the mansion's lights are all on! What the hell happened?" one of the corporals stared and pointed at the mansion.  
  
Before they could say another word, the door opened and Roberto and his men came out followed by Carlos and his men. They were injured and looked frightened. Some of the men were bleeding heavily. All of them had their hands up as a sign of surrender.  
  
"She's a monster. They are all monsters!" yelled Roberto hysterically.  
  
"Who's a monster?" the captain threw a questioning look at the commander. The soldiers quickly arrested them. Roberto was mumbling about being tortured terribly in his own torture chamber by Light along with Carlos.  
  
"Sir, the NATI team apparently had the job done." Reported one of the corporals after taking down statements from some of the terrorists and gangsters.  
  
"What? So damn fast? Where are they now?" asked the shocked commander.  
  
"They left sir."  
  
"I wish that we had that kind of people on our team." Sighed Alejandro.  
  
Light and her two teammates, Shadow and Dark had left another glowing winning result in the international stage of anti terrorism battle. 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer- I don't own the beyblade characters though I wish to own Kai and Tala so don't sue ^_^. Tsukiro Ryuki is definitely mine and so is Tsukiro Hikari.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Tsukiro Ryuki sat on a bench watching a group of children playing football. Beside her sat a man in his late forties. Their gazes were particularly focused on a young girl with short light blonde hair and mahogany eyes. Her laughter was sound throughout the field as her team scored another goal.  
  
Ryuki crossed her arms and her jaw set in a stubborn line. "I don't want to go back to Japan nor will I protect that man."  
  
"You should know that duty comes first before personal feelings." Said David Armstrong. His brow furrowed in despair.  
  
"So what! I won't go back to Japan. Find someone else to do the job. I rather go to the Sahara Desert and faced the cruelest terrorists there then be a Japanese man's bodyguard." Said Ryuki defiantly.  
  
"Stubborn. Your job is to rid the world of evil and maintain peace. You shouldn't let your personal feelings get in the way."  
  
"Japan is the place of my grief."  
  
"Ryuki, you and you team are the best we have. The UAO conference is important for the Asian region. We have been asked by the United Asia Organization to protect their leaders until this conference is over." Sighed David.  
  
"Tch...since when had NATI become a third-rated organization?" asked Ryuki coldly.  
  
"Do you have to be so rude? If it's unnecessary, I won't ask you professionals to do the job."  
  
"Japan has its own police force, international has its own international police, if it's not enough then apply for more bodyguards. A small trading talk is hardly an excuse for an anti-terrorist team to do their job." This is really an insult to their abilities.  
  
David again sighed in defeat. "From the surface it's a trading talk. In reality it's a meeting to discuss how to solve the Pacific regions defenses weaknesses and prevent terrorist from taking over the South East Asian countries."  
  
"Hngh! They can ask for the army's help."  
  
"They wanted this conference to be kept secret from outsiders. That is why they don't have an excuse to use the army."  
  
"It's best if you go straight to the point. Hikari needs to go for tuition soon." She said coldly.  
  
"Ai, there has been reports of East Asia being the golden triangle for serious drug trafficking. The East Asia force has been keeping a sharp eye on their activities."  
  
"Prevention of drug-trafficking is the police job."  
  
"But this had caught the attention of the drug lords in South America. They had collaborated with the big terrorists group to use it as an excuse to assassinate the head of the talk and crush the conference."  
  
"Why choose me?" asked Ryuki.  
  
"You were born and bred in Japan. You know all there is to know about going against the terrorists. And most importantly, no one knows that Light is a beautiful woman."  
  
"It seems I have no choice but to agree."  
  
"It's only for a month. After that you can take a long vacation to spend time with Hikari." Promised David.  
  
"You have a deal." She nodded her head in agreement. "Who the guy?"  
  
"You know him too. Kai Hiwatari."  
  
Ryuki stared at him with shocked written all over her face. Kai Hiwatari? 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer- I don't own the beyblade characters though I wish to own Kai and Tala so don't sue ^_^. Tsukiro Ryuki is definitely mine and so is Tsukiro Hikari.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
A beautiful girl with dark blonde hair that reached her shoulders and clear blue eyes was laughing as she watched him panting heavily trying to chase after her.  
  
"Forget it slowcoach, you can never catch me. I'm too fast for you."  
  
"You wait till I get you. Ha...ha." He panted.  
  
"Aiyah! I'm so scare...not." She laughed and ran off towards the house.  
  
"Come back here!" he yelled.  
  
A moment later they were in the boy's room resting. The girl had her head rested on his shoulder.  
  
"Promise me that you'll never leave me." She whispered to him softly.  
  
"I'll never leave you." He whispered back as his lips brushed against hers. "I promise." He kissed her hungrily and...  
  
"Hey Kai! You still there buddy?" asked Tala looking at Kai who was now on planet Mars.  
  
"Uh? Yeah I'm okay." He shrugged and continued, "Where were we?"  
  
"Hey, you are thinking about her again aren't you?" sniggered Tala.  
  
"Yes, so what! I'm free to think about her." Kai snorted.  
  
"You know you should really try to find a nice girl and settle down. It's been ten years since she ditched you." Advised Tala looking concern.  
  
"I'll never have another girl. Ryuki had taken my love and heart with her ten years ago." He sighed. 'Ryuki, where are you?'  
  
It's been ten years since she disappeared from Shinnogawa. It had been so sudden. One day they were together, the next she was gone.  
  
To his friends, she was a bitch for ditching him without a single word. He too had been bitter and angry over her disappearance. But he couldn't be angry for too long. He searched for her but there was no single trace of her.  
  
"Well, Cecilia loves you. You should try to settle down with her. After all you have been dating her for the past two years."  
  
Cecilia was Max's cousin. She felled in love with Kai at first sight when they were introduced to each other two years ago at Max's birthday party. She had been pursuing after him since, he only agreed to date her after much persuasion from Max and his other best friends, Rei, Tala, Johnny and Robert.  
  
"You know that I don't love Cecilia. She will be happier without me." Kai said.  
  
"You should try to give her and yourself a chance. Stop thinking about that heartless bitch. She's not worth it. Cecilia is a good girl. She will be a suitable wife for you."  
  
Tala found himself being slammed against the wall. He looked at the person responsible. Kai's mahogany eyes were blazing with anger and his tone firm.  
  
"Never insult Ryuki in front of me again! Do you hear me Valkov?" he threatened.  
  
"Okay man, chill. Geez." Tala rubbed his aching back and shoulders.  
  
"Hngh! Do you have the profile of my bodyguards?" Kai was going to head the UAO conference next month.  
  
"Here's it is. Ouch, you really are a bear sometimes."  
  
"You deserved it." Kai snorted as he looked at the contents.  
  
Shadow- Male. European of royal blood, has silver hair and green eyes. Specialized in weapons, can altered any type of guns. Also a skilled driver of any vehicles.  
  
Dark- Male. American, has black hair and brown eyes. Specialized in deactivating bombs and hacking computers. Also a skilled tracker. Not one prey can escape from him.  
  
Light- Female. Asian, has dark blonde hair and eyes. Martial arts expert. Leader of the team. *Note: please refrain from making Light angry or else prepare for your own funeral.  
  
"Looks like a mini united world organization." Kai mused. For unknown purpose, he was interested in Light. Probably because her hair and eye color reminded him of her.  
  
"Right. They are part of the Neo Anti Terrorism Intelligence or known as NATI. It's also said that they are the best of the lot." Reported Tala.  
  
"Anti terrorism? It's only a small talk for Christ sake. Do they have to use them?"  
  
"Who knows what the upper people were thinking, they actually invited NATI." Said Tala. As a member of the police, who hasn't heard of the legendary NATI team.  
  
But there's one thing that he did not know, the people who were plotting against Kai Hiwatari were not useless gangsters, but highly trained assassins from the South America terrorist groups. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
"Mom, are we there yet?" asked Hikari for the hundredth time as she peer out of the window.  
  
"Not yet sweetie. We'll reach there in another two hours more." Replied Ryuki. She looked disturbed. Her mind replaying back the day of her meeting with Davis.  
  
"I know that you had a...bad past with Hiwatari, but he is the leader of the conference. Your job is to protect him from being assassinate by the terrorist until the talk is over." Said David.  
  
"Bullshit! Ask someone else to take the job. I'm out!" snapped Ryuki angrily.  
  
"No, you've given your word. You can't back out now. This is also for a good chance to let Hikari know who her father is." Coaxed David.  
  
"He is not her father." Her tone was cold as glacier.  
  
"You can't deny her the right to know who her father is."  
  
"Fuck you! I said Hiwatari is not her father. He's not worth it." Her eyes narrowed in anger. Hikari was being congratulated by her friends for scoring another goal.  
  
"Suit yourself. You'll leave for Japan tomorrow with Shadow and Dark." David got up and walked away.  
  
"Damn him! Well at least Hikari get to go to Japan for her summer holiday."  
  
"Yo, Light wake up! We're almost there." Yelled Shadow over the roaring noise of the helicopter.  
  
That's right, Light, Hikari, Shadow and Dark flew in a helicopter from Colombia to Japan. Shadow and Dark were experts in piloting the copter.  
  
"Ryuki wake up! We're here!" squealed Hikari in delight. She knew all about her mother's job and the two men spoiled her rotten with gifts every time they came back from a mission. She didn't seem very concern about it, probably she was used to it.  
  
Ryuki's eyes opened and discovered that she had been sleeping during their flight.  
  
The helicopter landed in an abandoned army field that was once used longtime ago for training soldiers. The four of them got out of the helicopter.  
  
'Japan, I'm back.' Her mouth was set in a grim line.  
  
"Where are you going to send her this time?" asked Dark, looking at the impatient Hikari who was yelling at Shadow to quickly unload her bags. The three grown-ups have no use for luggage. It only serves as a burden to them.  
  
"I have a friend in Tokyo. She might be able to look after Hikari for a while."  
  
"Alright ladies and gentlemen, please proceed to the nearest shelter while I say goodbye to this baby here." Shadow took out a small device from his shirt pocket. It was a trigger for the bomb he had planted inside the helicopter. They did not want their enemies to locate their whereabouts.  
  
Ryuki, Hikari, Shadow and Dark went for cover at some bush about a hundred meters off the perimeter. Shadow pressed the trigger.  
  
'BOOM!' the helicopter exploded and was covered in flames. Hikari was delighted, as she had never seen anything like it before.  
  
"Now what?" asked Shadow destroying the trigger device.  
  
"We wait. Mr. Hayako will be here to meet us soon." Said Ryuki nonchalantly. 


	5. Chapter Five

Author's Note: Thanks a lot Star Spirit. I really appreciate your review and for all my readers I'm sorry I didn't write about the characters age. Gomenasai. Kai and the other original beyblade characters are 29 years old. Ryuki is 27 years old, Andrew (Shadow) is 30 years old, Ian (Dark) is 28 years old and Hikari is 9 years old.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the beyblade characters except for my own. And I'm getting quite sick of repeating this sentence.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Kai insisted on going back to the company although Tala was quite reluctant as Kai had been receiving death threats recently from an unknown source.  
  
"Come on man, you could have at least stay at home for another few days until we catch this guys. It's too dangerous." He said. Because of Kai's insistence, he had to put more man on duty to guard his safety.  
  
"Even if I stayed at home it won't be of any use. I'll still be in danger from them." Said Kai with a smirk.  
  
"That's what you say, please pity us poor cops who have to constantly face danger because of you." Said Tala, shivering jokingly.  
  
"Don't worry about that. From now on we're in charge here." A man with silver hair and green eyes appeared suddenly from nowhere in Kai's office.  
  
"Who...who are you? How did you get here?" Tala pulled out his gun only to be stopped by a dagger held at his throat.  
  
"No wonder the old man was willing to beg us. Japanese police are really dumb." Said Dark with heavy sarcasm in his voice as he sheathed his hunting dagger.  
  
"There's no need to be so cruel. Not everyone is a genius like us." Laughed Shadow.  
  
"You two must have been sent by NATI." Said Kai who was not at all afraid of them.  
  
"Smart. No wonder you are the youngest most influential person in Japan's economical showdown." 'Thank God we aren't protecting a fat and slimy man.' Thought Dark gratefully.  
  
"So you are the people that going to take over my job." Said Tala who was unwilling to admit that they were very good in their skills.  
  
"A useless bug should know better and disappear once the stars of the show appeared." Insulted Shadow, grinning.  
  
Tala found himself wanting to kill the silver haired man with the evil grin.  
  
"You must be Shadow. To insult Tala is an insult to your royal dignity." Kai stood up to defended his friend.  
  
Shadow smiled but his eyes were cold. "The headquarters must have exposed all our secrets."  
  
"Relax. I've only got information about your code names and abilities. The others are all kept private and confidential." Said Kai solemnly.  
  
The two men nodded in understanding. They looked harmless but coolly kept their distance well away from everyone.  
  
"Where is your leader, the one called Light?" asked Kai. He had repeatedly looked at her profile a dozen times.  
  
"Oh, she has some important business to take care of. She'll be joining us soon." Said Dark filing his fingernails with his dagger.  
  
"I wonder how is that brat coming along. I bet she'll want us to get another present for her." smirked Shadow.  
  
"But Light should have told us that she was Japanese born, after all we had known each other for seven or eight years. She deserved to be boxed." Dark was not very happy about it.  
  
"Do you dare to do it Dark? I'll support you from my heart and soul. I'll even prepare well for your funeral and shed one tear for you." Shadow said mockingly.  
  
"You're a coward Shadow." But he had to admit that he dare not even touch her. Light was too cunning and strong for him. She had the record of taking down ten giant men at one go in one of her missions.  
  
From their conversation, Kai could tell that the two men had very high respect and were fearful of Light. He was growing more interested in her by the moment.  
  
"Well, the most interesting fact is she swore never to step into the Hiwatari's residence." Said Shadow.  
  
Kai and Tala's ears picked up at this information and glanced at each other. Why won't Light enter the Hiwatari's residence, is there some kind of secret?  
  
"Why?" both of them opened their mouth at the same time.  
  
"That's not for you to know. All you need to do is to follow our plan. Here's your new home. As for you Officer Valkov, you can scram." Shadow gave Kai a map. He maintained their usual way of doing things- No explanation is the best explanation. Extra words can complicate things.  
  
"You are being too rude. Why should I trust you?" Tala was displeased at being looked down by two strangers.  
  
'Swish!' a blade zoomed past his ear, cutting a few blades of hair and flew back to the owner's hand.  
  
"Because we can break through the police's defense, because we can kill you within a second, because we are stronger than you." Said Shadow proudly with a sardonic grin. His eyes were blazing with green fire.  
  
The three 'because' are enough for Tala to shut his mouth up. He sulked in a corner.  
  
"You, out! We've got important things to discuss." said Dark pointing towards the door.  
  
"There's no need to. Tala is more familiar about the places in Tokyo than you." Said Kai grimly. Although he had great respect for the two NATI members, but he was not very please with their attitudes.  
  
"Suit yourself. It's your life you're playing with." Shrugged Dark. 'This Kai fella is definitely not somebody to mess with. I wonder what happened between him and Ryuki?' He knew that somehow, Ryuki hated Kai but he did not question her. It's her private secret.  
  
"Hallo? Let's get started or Light won't be very happy with our laziness." Shadow was getting quite fed up of waiting.  
  
Soon the four men in the office were discussing seriously. Some frowned and some shook their heads. The office was soon caught up in a storm.  
  
Sorry to all Tala's fans. I really like him too. But I really couldn't think of any person who can be a better best friend with Kai. So please bear with me. 


	6. Chapter Six

Author's Note-Hi everyone. Sorry for not updating for a long time. Have been busy stalking after the prince of tennis. Heehee. Please review, review and more REVIEWS.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Beyblade characters except my own.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
"Thanks a lot Sizuka, I'll come back for her once I've finished my work." Said Ryuki as she said goodbye to her old friend. Sizuka was the only person who understood her situation and why she left ten years ago.  
  
"Okay. I'm glad you brought Hikari to me. I've haven't seen her since she was a small child. Hikari, say bye bye to mummy." Called Sizuka to Hikari who was busy playing Play Station.  
  
"Bye mom! Be sure to come back alive and bring me some more of those takoyaki stuff." Hikari stopped to wave and continued playing.  
  
"Erm, she doesn't seem very concern about your job." Remarked Sizuka.  
  
"Oh, she's too used to it. Well, bye." Ryuki turned and disappeared into the crowd.  
  
'Knock, knock.' The office door turned and in came Ms. Haruko bringing in a tray of coffee for the four men. There was a murderous look in her downcast eyes.  
  
"Ah Ms, Haruko, just in time. I was getting quite thirsty and thinking of your wonderful coffee." Said Tala gratefully.  
  
"Would you two like a cup?" asked Kai.  
  
"No thanks, we only drink the coffee Light makes." Said Shadow.  
  
"Picky." mumbled Tala. Kai only smiled as he prepared to take a sip.  
  
"Unless you want to see dear Hades, I strongly suggest that you don't drink that 'wonderful' cup of coffee." Said a feminine voice.  
  
A woman was sitting on the windowsill chewing on a bar of chocolate. She was wearing her mask that resembles an angel.  
  
Ms. Haruko quietly edged nearer to the door intending to make her escape. "Going somewhere Black Widow?" Light smiled sweetly looking at her.  
  
"Black Widow? Fuck! I didn't even noticed." Dark grabbed Ms. Haruko's hand and twisted it behind her back. She threw Kai a pleading look.  
  
"I'm sure you've made a mistake. She's Ms. Haruko. My secretary of five years." Said Kai. From her appearance and tone, he knew at once that she was Light.  
  
"Yeah, I can vouch for that too." Said Tala.  
  
"Anyway, both of you need some serious training already. You're getting too lazy. I'll personally see to it once we get back to Versaillus." Both men cringed when they heard her. Light's 'training' was even worse than going through hell and back.  
  
"Ha! Look at her scolding them as if they were students in primary school." Tala was glad. Finally somebody was giving those two a taste of their own medicine.  
  
"A blind businessman and an idiot police officer always make a great couple. Don't you think so too boys? Somehow Japan's defense system is even worse than I thought, and the police are even much more well off than last time." said Light lazily.  
  
Both Tala and Kai's face went pale at the insults in her words. Light only gave them a sardonic smile that made them shivered.  
  
"Who do you think you are? Who gave you the right to critic people? This is Japan, not NATI." Tala hated most when people think less of him because of his rich background and could not see his efforts.  
  
"Luckily, this is not NATI." Light agreed with him. "Otherwise the president will wonder when did we rear a barking dog."  
  
"Don't be so cocky. You're nothing but a...Ah!" Tala tapped her shoulder in anger but found himself lying on his back on the ground.  
  
"Sorry, reflexes. Never touch me from behind or else hell will have an extra undeserving soul." Light unconcernly brushed off the dust from her shoulders.  
  
"What are you gonna do with her?" asked Dark.  
  
"Oh well, the golden goose must be alive to lay golden eggs." Light took out a crystal pendent and motioned for Dark to held Black Widow's head up.  
  
"Wait, you have no right to trouble my secretary in my office." Said Kai.  
  
"Does she look like your secretary now?" Light tore off the mask as lightly as a butterfly's kiss revealing a woman with burning hatred and murder in her eyes.  
  
"You are not Ms. Haruko!" gasped Kai and Tala.  
  
"Gentlemen, let me introduce you to Colombia's top assassin-Black Widow." Said Light lazily.  
  
"Assassin? I didn't know I was that valuable." Kai said with a cold smile. Then he asked worriedly, "Where's Ms. Haruko?"  
  
"Probably somewhere in the corner of this 'well-protected' building sleeping peacefully for an eternity." She knew very well that terrorists don't leave survivors.  
  
Tala's face was very pale. Even the dumbest idiot can hear the sarcasm in her tone. "I'll look into it at once." He was stopped by Light.  
  
"May I remind you that from now on we're in charge and you are not. So be a good little worker ant." She commanded and then proceeds to hypnotize Black Widow leaving Tala sulking at a corner.  
  
"What is your name?" she whispered.  
  
"Maria Clare Riozalli." Answered Black Widow with her eyes closed and a dreamy look on her face.  
  
"Where are you from?"  
  
"Colombia, Argentina."  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"To kill Kai Hiwatari."  
  
"Who sent you?"  
  
"General Hampston."  
  
'What? It's him! This is a really major problem.' Thought the three NATI members.  
  
"Light, must we really get on with it?" asked Shadow. He was not very keen on having to go against General Hampston.  
  
Light's eyes were closed. She said with a sigh, "We've no choice. A mission is a mission. Prepare yourself."  
  
"Who is this Hampston person? You seem to be afraid of him." Asked Kai.  
  
"Your job is to keep breathing. Don't ask anymore questions." Snapped Light. Then she turned to Black Widow. "Who are your partners?"  
  
"Jinx Master and Night Fear."  
  
"Those two too? I thought they don't interfere with terrorists." Muttered Dark.  
  
"Don't forget. They, like us are living in the darkness of this world. They'll do anything for the thrill and money." Her blue eyes flashed with a strange emotion as she said that.  
  
Then she said, "Black Widow, when I snapped my fingers, you'll forget everything including your family and friends. You'll only be a three year old innocent kid."  
  
She snapped her fingers and Black Widow's eyes opened. They no longer had the murderous look in them; instead they were clear and innocent like a child's.  
  
"Auntie, I want to eat candy." She said in a childish voice and sucked her thumb like any other kid. She is now even more fragile and harmless then a child.  
  
"Here Valkov, she's your responsibility. Do not lose her. She'll be an easy target for her enemies now." Light commanded.  
  
"What? God help me!" moaned Tala in a tearful voice looking down at the dribbling woman in his arms.  
  
"Taking care of infant ants is the duty of worker ants. This is your only and capable job." She sniffed disdainfully.  
  
"And may I ask what will be my job then? Stand around and let you do what you want?" said Kai with a smirk. He was not going to follow unreasonable orders.  
  
"Well, you can be a puppet. You know, the one with strings attached to them?"  
  
"I'm not a puppet. I have work to do, I'm afraid it'll clash with your timing." His right brow rose and there was anger in his eyes.  
  
"You have no choice. Our duty is to let you arrive at the meeting, alive. We have never failed."  
  
God, her stubborn eyes reminded him so much of 'her'. He sighed and did what he always does with 'her', let her be. "What do you wanna do?"  
  
Light then searched the office for bugs and other listening devices with Shadow and Dark's help. They found four micro-cameras, two microphones and a small sleeping gas container. Kai was shocked at these findings. Tala was ashamed of himself.  
  
She then turned to Shadow and said, "Go check on everyone in this building. Locked them on as suspects."  
  
To Dark, "Check for easy target spots and boost up the defense systems. Also be careful." Both men nodded and disappeared immediately to do their jobs.  
  
Tala too left carrying Black Widow out of the office dejectedly, leaving a man and woman alone in the office. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven 

"You did great. Quick, careful and précised. Bravo." Said Kai clapping his hands. There was admiration in his mahogany eyes for the masked woman in front of him.

"Thank you. This is just an old habit. The price is the lives of three." When it comes to duty, Light was always very careful.

"They have great respect for you. They were even willing to die for you. I really am jealous of you guys good relationship." Said Kai truthfully.

"Thanks. They trusted me with their lives. It's my job to protect them." As they talked, she carefully moved him away from the window. She was very alert because they were going against professional terrorists.

"You are very careful. Afraid that they will shoot me from opposite the window?"

"You are still as observant as last time. Not even the slightest detail can escape your sharp eyes." She sighed softly.

This sentence caught his attention. She must have known very him well to say that.

"Why don't you take off your mask? You companions do not wear them."

"Because I have many enemiesâJoking. It's a bad habit of mine." She smiled.

"Can you take it off?" his palms were sweating with anticipation.

"Sure, after all I'm your new secretary. But don't tell other people that I'm Light."

"My new secretary?" said Kai in surprise.

"Also a 24-hour non-stop secretary. Please to meet your acquaintance." She took off her mask, revealing a pair of clear blue eyes with a mysterious look in them, her skin was white and smooth like ivory, a small straight nose, pearl white teeth shone when she smiled, her long dark blond hair cascade around her face.

"Ryuki!" Kai's eyes widen and his voice trembled with shock.

"I don't know any Ryuki. I'm Light. The devious leader of the NATI team."

"Don't lie to me Ryuki, I know it's you. Why did you left me ten years ago?" In front of him stood the person who had been torturing him in his dreams for ten years.

"I don't know what happened to you ten years ago. There are people in this world who look alike. And I'm really not Ryuki." The old Tsukino Ryuki had died ten years ago after suffered betrayal by Kai Hiwatari. She is now Light, leader of NATI.

"Why, why won't you admit you are Ryuki? Do you know how much I've suffered all these years?" Kai shook her by the shoulders.

"I don't know because I'm not Ryuki. I heard you have a loving girlfriend, stop living in a dream." She had seen the negative side of the emotional world. She had learnt to love herself and her daughter. She will not believe in false love claims again.

"Fuck her. I've only loved you all these years. I don't give a damn about her. Although I admit that I've betrayed you physically."

Years ago, she had trusted him only to be hurt by him. She will not be so stupid as to trust him again, because she has stopped believing in love. "Your confession of love is very touching. I'm sure that Ryuki will be touched by your love for her." 'Yes, the old Ryuki will fly into his embrace.' She thought.

"Ryuki." His passionate call was buffed by a cold glare.

"I am Light, leader of the NATI team. Do not be mistaken Mr. Hiwatari." She said haughtily.

Kai was certain that he would not be mistaken at recognizing the woman who had captured his heart ten years ago. He decided that he will try to win her heart again.

"I'm Kai Hiwatari. Please to meet you Light. Wait, what shall I call you if you don't want everyone else to know you're Light?" he asked.

"Mmmânow you're like a man. You can call me Kohime (Princess Light). Any questions?" She asked seriously trying not to smile.

"I've one. Why are we moving to somewhere else? Won't it be troublesome?" Living in a well-protected house has no cause for him to move to another house.

"As the Chinese saying goes: A sly rabbit has three burrows. We don't want our enemy to sniffed out our tracks."

She tied her hair into a ponytail, looking years younger. "Even though I'm your personal secretary, I'll still make sure that you have time to do 'other' activities."

"'Other' activities? Don't you dare mean the one I'm thinking." He was furious that she would think so lowly of him.

"Relax, I know you're a normal man with normal needs. Bringing back your girlfriend for an overnight is not against the law. I'm not so cruel as want you to be living like a monk."

He tried to suppress his burning anger and said coldly, "I'm not a desperate man nor am I an animal in heat. There will be no X-rated scenes."

She sniffed disdainfully, "This is your personal business, you don't have to report it to me. You only need to make sure your girlfriend is well-fed."

He suddenly realized something, "You don't need to be jealous over Cecilia, she's only a replacement. I'll never married her."

"Me jealous? Hah! Now that's a joke." She grinned but her eyes were cold. "Then you're too a disgrace. You like car-pooling so much, aren't you afraid of contracting HIV? I've heard bitches are particularly attractive to the sick male dogs. Are you one?" Usually insulting others is a normal way of defending oneself.

Kai suck in his breath sharply. She was sharp-tongue and spiteful. Is she really the girl he knew? The girl who always had a smile as bright as the sun.

"It shouldn't be like that. You've become a stranger."

"I am a stranger. Don't confuse me with another person." She laughed sardonically.

"You've become so cold-hearted and unfeeling. What has this world done to you?"

"Doing this job you have to be cold-hearted otherwise you can't survive." Rich people will never understand the hardship of the homeless. "Drop the subject. What is the job of your secretary?"

"What do you know?" Was that pain and misery he saw in her eyes? He dared not ask anymore for fear of knowing more about her painful past.

"Shorthand, typing, computer skills. I know fifteen types of languages, seven types of writings andâkilling." She rubbed her neck as if killing is just a plaything to her.

"You've killed people before?"

"When the enemy points a gun at your head, you can't possibly bow and thank him, boss!" Her lips curved into a sardonic smile.

"Don't call me boss." He felt insulted by her tone.

"Until this mission is over, you're my boss. These are the old man's orders."

"What old man? Your superior?" A proud woman is not easy to manage. Her superior must be an unusual person.

"Old Man President of Neo Anti Terrorists Intelligence. A sly old fox." She smiled.

"What? You obey orders from the president himself? Then your status in NATI" He could not believe that she was that powerful.

"Yes, I'm just below the president himself. This was gained through hard work."

"I wished we had never been separated." He was ashamed for being a man who is unable to protect the woman he loved.

"Boss, you've been drinking again. Don't forget, I'm your guardian angel." She smiled with an innocent expression on her face. She really looked like a holy angel.


End file.
